The present invention relates to fingerprint comparison and pertains particularly to a method and apparatus for fingerprint comparison.
The most reliable means of identification of a person is by the use of fingerprint comparison. In over one hundred years of fingerprint comparison no two individuals have been found to have identical fingerprints. The mobility of today's society and the extensive use of credit, charges, and checks mandate rapid and positive identification of individuals. While fingerprint comparison is the most reliable means of positive identification of individuals, simple and effective fingerprint comparison techniques are not readily available to merchants and security personnel.
The currently used techniques of fingerprint comparison are time consuming and require the services of a highly skilled and trained technician. It is therefore desirable that a simple and effective means of fingerprint comparison be available.